


Wake up, dork (I miss you).

by Jsscshvlr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: Happy Birthday, Eowima!Here's some fluff for you xxx
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Wake up, dork (I miss you).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eowima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Eowima! 
> 
> Here's some fluff for you xxx

“Eurgh, the science homework is so boring - wake up and you can do the Chemistry half and I’ll do the Physics half,” she says hoping he will. He doesn’t, it’s fine. 

“Alright, but if I have to do yours as well I’m going to purposefully answer the first question wrong and make sure Flash sees it,” she says again to the side of his face. 

“Okay, you’ve made me do it now - I’m selling your Star Wars action figure. Ned isn’t here to stop me. What do you reckon, two dollars?” She’s upping the stakes because she misses him and she’s hoping to annoy him into waking up. It hasn’t worked for the past 26 days though. 

Sighing, she puts her pen in their joint textbook to mark the place and crawls into the hospital bed next to him and says, “Please Peter. I miss you, just wake up okay?”

Over the past four weeks since the incident, she’s been hanging out at the Compound. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Ned and or May and sometimes with a variety of Avengers. It doesn’t matter who’s in the room when she turns up, she walks straight through, pulls back the duvet and gets into bed resting her head on his shoulder.

The first time she did it Ned screamed. The second time she did it May shouted that she knew all along. The third time, no one bats an eyelid. They expect her to be there. She always is. And it’s helping. It’s helping her and according to Dr Cho, it’s helping him too. 

“His brain activity has increased significantly since Michelle started sleeping over. Do you talk to him a lot?” she asks her, in front of way too many people. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well whatever you’re saying, it’s working,” she says with a sly wink as she leaves. 

Ned asks her what she talks about and she tells him half of it. She tells him that she reads Star Wars comics out loud and hates herself for it. Or she reads good news stories about Spiderman to him even though he hasn’t told her it’s him, as if he could keep a secret from her. She doesn’t tell him about the times she quietly cries wondering whether or not he’s going to wake up. Or when she tells him he’s been her best friend for six years and she’s been hopelessly in love with him for five. She has a feeling Ned knows anyway.

She settles next to him, props her phone up and plays ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ reruns. It’s their show. She started rewatching it every time she realised she missed him so much she could barely talk. That was three days ago. She’s on season four already. She feels herself drift off as the intro to the next episode starts, wondering if when she wakes up he’ll be looking at her. Or if - she cuts herself off every time she has these thoughts. She can’t remember a life without Peter, but she can’t imagine it’s anything she ever wants to rediscover. 

Every time she wakes up there’s a different Avenger in the room, another hero. Today’s no different, as she tilts her head up she sees her favourite brown eyes looking back at her. She’s been talking to him none stop for almost a month, and now she can’t think of anything to say. There’s nothing in her repertoire that can justify the way she feels seeing him awake. 

“You took your time.” snark it is. 

“Sorry,” he replies and she can’t help the smile that blooms on her face. She’s only heard his voice in videos she rewatched countless times on her phone, and voicemails she listened to. 

“I missed you.”

“I’m right here, dork.”

“I know, you’ve been here the whole time, but I still missed you when you fell asleep.” The sincerity with which he says the words hit her harder than anything has in 16 years. She’s Michelle Jones, she hasn’t had an external emotion stronger than a sneeze since fourth grade. Unless you count getting angry at racists, homophobes and the like, which she doesn’t. 

“Oh.” she’s not well practised in voicing her thoughts out loud yet, at least not when he’s looking at her. Is it rude to ask him to pretend to be asleep? Probably. But she’s nervous, did he hear everything she said? She was aware he might but was also hoping to keep this nugget of information to herself for the next 7 - 8 business years. Just because he missed her, doesn’t mean anything, right? She’s his best friend, and he’s been inside his own head for 27 days. You’d miss anyone, right?

“You’re all I think about,” he says not entirely to her face, but to be fair she was looking anywhere but at him. 

Continuing because her vocal cords haven’t started working yet -what? She carried the entire conversation for a month anyway - he says, “All the time. Everything I do somehow reminds me of you. And - erm, I thought for ages, well, yeah obviously, right? You’re my best friend. Tied with Ned, but maybe - maybe you a bit more.” Oh no, he’s looking at her and she can’t take her eyes off him now, she’s missed his face. She’s going to tell him things. Things she’s managed to keep semi-secret, no thanks to Ned, for years. 

“And you are you know, you are my best friend. And I want you to be my best friend forever, honestly. But I - I maybe, if you want, if you were interested, want more?”

Oh. 

“More?” she says half messing with him in the hopes he’ll blush (he does) and half trying to give herself enough time to determine whether or not she should kiss him even though he probably has 4-week old mouth breath (inconclusive).

Chuckling lightly he says, “You’re messing with me right?” She’s not, but she’s not planning on losing whatever game he thinks this is, so she shrugs her shoulders moving a little bit closer. 

“You’re telling me you had no idea I was in love with you? Annoyingly, desperately, heartbreakingly in love with you?”

_ Oh.  _

Well no, but she’s not mad at it. She moves her hand to lightly place it on his but she forgot she’d been laying on it for 45 minutes so it’s dead and she ends up slapping his arm. She never said she was smooth. 

“Sorry,” she says hoping she’s now not the one blushing. He’s smiling at her though and her chest feels funny.

“You’re perfect,” he says, lacing his fingers through hers and honestly, who gave him the permission to be the suave one in this relationship. She knew it wouldn’t be her but she was hoping it wouldn’t be him either. 

“Nerd,” she says rolling her eyes at him, his smile only growing larger which gives her the courage to say,

“I love you, as well. You know, by the way, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

“It wasn’t, but I  _ am _ ecstatic. May will be too.”

“I know. She loves me.”

“Almost as much as I want to kiss you.” Oh. Bold. 

“You’ve been out for four weeks! Go brush your teeth you neanderthal,” she says with a smile.

“Oh my God, Em, you can taste the minty freshness I did them before you woke up.” He did? Was he-

“Were you  _ planning  _ on kissing me?”

“Well, you did spend a good month telling me to wake up or you’d kill me, which is practically a love confession for you-” he says smugly, and then shyly “-and you know, you did, you said you loved me too. You know, when I was asleep and stuff.” 

_ What?  _

“Well. There’s that I guess. Why were you so nervous about it then you dork!” she says lightly squeezing his fingers because she can. 

“It’s you, MJ.” 

“Oh.”

“It always has been.”

“We’re 16, Pete,” she says with false bravado because she knows he can hear how she stopped breathing when he spoke. 

“So?” he says edging closer, eyes dropping to her mouth. “It’s always gonna be you.” And yes she’s borderline embarrassed by how hot her cheeks are but he’s so earnest and cute, and  _ hers _ . So she meets him in the middle instead.

Turns out kissing your best friend is one of the best feelings in the world, and she can’t help but think - damn, Ned is going to be so smug. 

**Author's Note:**

> No plot- check  
> Fluff- check
> 
> Were you expecting anything else? Please.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: i-lovethatforme


End file.
